With the rapid development of transportation means such as high speed train, subway and light rail, as the indispensable brake component in the brake system of the transportation means, the magnetic track brake is also quickly developed and applied. The electromagnetic attraction force is the leading technical index of the magnetic track brake, and its performance directly influences the magnitude of the brake force generated by the magnetic track brake for the train. Thus, a high-efficient and accurate measurement of the electromagnetic attraction force of the magnetic track brake is very important to the development of the magnetic track brake and the train braking security.
Currently, there are many methods for measuring the electromagnetic attraction force of the magnetic track brake. The conventional measurement method is that the pull machine directly pulls both sides of the magnetic track brake so that the magnetic pole entirely goes away from the rail, and then the magnitude of the magnetic force can be obtained. This measurement method is simple and convenient, but once the forces applied at both ends of the magnetic track brake are uneven, one end of the contact surface will easily drop out, which influences the test result or leads to a failure of the magnetic force test.
A Chinese patent No. CN201080055887 discloses a detection device for an electromagnetic brake. By providing a dynamometer for detecting a restoring force of a brake spring between the brake spring and a spring plate, the brake spring excites a brake arm towards a brake wheel side, and the brake arm is mounted with a brake shoe, the spring plate retains the brake spring in a compressively deformed state, and a judging portion judges whether a brake force of the electromagnetic brake exceeds a specified normal range based on an output of the dynamometer. It is clear that the detection device measures the brake force by measuring the restoring force of the brake spring. This measurement method is adaptive to measure the brake force of an elevator, and it is a detection device for an electromagnetic brake, which is not suitable for testing an electromagnetic attraction force of a magnetic track brake.